peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Knight
Fate may bring into this world, Fate may have left its mark on me But it shall not rule me For a wise man once said, "Destiny is not written for us, but by us." ''' Blood Knight is an original character for the Stormflux Universe created by Ryan Cochrane. She now has been optimised for the upcoming DC Universe Online videogame as part of the Peacekeepers supergroup. ''History'' ''The Legacy of Revanstadt'' The child known as Amelia Von Revansholdt would be born into a world only those with dark enough dreams could foretell. To understand her story one must stretch back long before her birth; in fact it resides in her family's dynasty. Long ago before the great civilisations of man could establish themselves in the new world, a small island born of fire and ash, rose from the sea, 500 miles off of the coast of eastern America. This strange fire-raging domain was a blatent anomaly of the very fabric of nature itself for through its dark magics, demons were born on this very island. They called it Roanoke. The first human settlers were travellers in search of the new world. In their dreams of finding a new paradise for their people they found only this enigma. It did not take long for the dark influence of the isalnd to manifest as strange aura of power and greed took hold of them on Roanoke. A blasphemous being known only as Molochrium promised the gift of great power in return for their loyalty and through fear and mass manipulation, the settlers submitted and began to learn of the dark knowledge of their masters, however a few of these settlers chose a different path. A resistance led by Armeous Von Revansholdt, refused the demonic pact with Molochrium. The resistant forces were no match for his dark magic and where easily defeated by their incredible power. For the rebels' treachery, the Roanoke cursed them; to forever crave the blood of the people they remained loyal too. The cursed ones fought among one another like animals for days, their new cravings never being satisfied until Armeous, overcome with the grief of his sins, rallied the few remaining people. He called on them to remember their human side and vowed revenge on the Roanoke. They fled to Europe but were diverted by chance to the new world of America. There they seeked allegiance from the European settlers to help stop the Roanoke. The settlers turned on the survivors seeing them as little more than demons themselves. The survivors lay in secret for a 100 years but were brought out of hiding in 1776 during the War of Independence, where they offered their services to the American forces in hope of gaining their favour. The settlers or the 'Lost Legion' as they came to be known fought valiantly and in return, the United States offered their services in the fight against the Roanoke. It was no easy task however, the Roanoke settlers were well educated by their demonic masters and proved deadly to the American forces. However the combined sheer weight of the American forces and the experienced Lost Legion forced the Roanoke into exile. The United States offered semi-unionship (part of America but self governed) and would use their new government to supply the 'needs' to the Legion on the terms that they defend America from the demonic forces of the Roanoke. And so the Revansholdt was born, with the inspirational leadership of Armeous Von Revansholdt it was an obvious choice that the people made him the Monarch of Revansholdt, an ambassador to the US. Over the next 300 years the people of Revansholdt built upon their success as the course evolved into a general genetic mutation through the years, causing for greater understanding of their newly gained abilities. However the Roanoke had evolved too.... ''The Fall of Revansholdt'' The Roanoke were driven to desperation. Their forces were either dead or scattered to the darkest wastes of the Island, a young Roanoke witch however was not so easily demoralised. As Molochrium's protégée, the witch was in a very prestigious place and was as every bit as spiteful if not more than her master but revenge was not going to be easy. They were in no position to start a war, the Revansholdt had grown too strong, too numerous and the Roanoke were not powerful enough to take them on it would be suicide. But Molochrium simply shrugged off these worries, he revealed that this strength had become their greatest weakness; a direct war would be suicide but a civil war would be flawless. And to add a special crippling blow, the demon would make it come from the unbreakable monarchy itself. The plan was simple yet so effective; Molochrium would cause the 'great king' to become a father but to no ordinary child. The demon would create the child with his own flesh and blood turning what should be a joyous occasion into a living nightmare for the Von Revansholdts. The child would be time bomb, that when born would ultimately kill the monarchy with its darker characteristics and plunge the great flagship for hope and redemption of Revanstadt into chaos and anarchy. The ritual was the simple part, life may have been difficult to create with magic but compared to the rewards promised if they succeed, no obstacle could stand in their way. And so 9 months later, the child was born Amelia Von Revansholdt and like clockwork the plan began to unfold. Molochrium's gift to Amelia was the ability to manipulate the blood of the beings around her and because of the vampiric nature of the family, her pain became their nightmare. Her unintentional trauma of birth caused those around her forcefully empathise and was too much to bate. And so a great outcry was heard, the demons had returned and no-one was safe, not even the great Von Revansholdts. The witch watched from a distance as the town tore itself apart. She was taken away by the Revansholdt Guard, honourably maintaining their loyalty and hidden while civil war broke out on the island. Left in the fel infested woods of Revansholdt it seemed all hope for the child was lost. But whether it was luck or destiny, her fate was changed that night. A keen explorer by the name Dr John Hayes, a psychiatrist (who's profession was enhanced through his psychic abilities) from mainland USA found the child abandoned with nothing more than the name, Amelia. The child seemed strange at first and his instincts told him she was dangerous but he could not let her be left to die in the dark forest. As great flames and smoke rose in the distance his mind was set, he took her wrapped her in his coat and fled. ''Blood Knight Rises'' His world renowned success enabled him to retire and raise the child from his home in Virginia. The child grew up learning the morals that Hayes held true to his heart as well as the education provided by an old friend who had once been a professor at Yale. From an early age, Hayes discovered that the child was unique and his knowledge of Revansholdt, from his interest in lost history of the world, made him aware that she must be one of them. He devised a method of supplying animal blood to facilitate her bodies needs. He knew the world would condemn her just because of Amelia's origins (being of African decent he was all too aware of this) and so isolation became the only protection. Her only escape came from the books Hayes would read, often stories of great heroes and courageous adventures from old novels as well as his personal favourites, comic books. As time moved forward Amelia began to understand the full extent of her abilities. She found that she never struggled when lifting heavy objects and decided to test herself by lifting Hayes's car. To her astonishment she was able to lift it quite effortlessly but what she didn't expect was the car breaking and falling on her head. She emerged unscathed only her clothed suffering from the incident, her skin has highly endurable. Her 17th birthday came with a sudden shock and realisation that she could manipulate fire when she accidentally set part of the kitchen on fire simply by staring at it too long. It was here that Hayes told the truth about her past and how he found her. Its seemed obvious to her that there was something but it still came with a shock. It took several days for her to emerge from her room but it was there and then that he knew it was time to tell him of his own abilities. Hayes tell her of his work as a psychiatrist and how he used his abilities to help others. He told her of an analogy that he lived by, 'We all have our demons, it's what makes us human but it's how he handle our demons that define are humanity.' Her abilities manifested even more over time and with a little luck on her side, she discovered that she could also manipulate her physical features and appear more 'human'. This gave her an opportunity to study at University and the first time to interact with the world. Naturally she chose to study History and spent 4 years studying and researching the history of Revansholdt but to no avail. The government had covered up any evidence of the occurrence 21 years ago and the only information she could gain was that of what her father already told her. She took this time also understanding the full extent of her abilities in attempt to train herself. Even though Amelia passed with flying colours in her finals and even had her work published, Amelia was now certain of a greater purpose in this world; she would use her abilities to help others like her foster father had before hand and to finally find out her mysterious connection to Revansholdt. She took on the name Blood Knight, combining both her own appearance and belief as a protector of the people and set out on an adventure like the heroes of those old tales. ''Stormflux to the DC Universe'' She spent 8 years rising to fame making allies, helping the government as part of the StormFlux program to take down dangerous threats to society to making enemies in the form her arch-nemesis Soul Shrieker the demonic witch who ultimately created her all those years ago. But it was during the latter years that a strange occurrence would happen to her. As part of routine job to stop another ritual orchestrated by Soul Shrieker, Blood Knight tracked the witch down and cornered her in a strange cave. Blood knight demanded the witch's surrender but to no avail, the witch simply through the hero aside as she began to mutter words of power. A great portal opened behind the witch but as she turned to enter a great billowing ball of fire struck her on the back. Blood Knight rose from the ground, weak but not finished, it had been a long time since she had restored her blood levels. The two stare at each other with hate only natural enemies can have for one another. The hero once again called out for the villain's surrender but the villain just smiled. "This is only beginning Amelia..." The witch slowly faded into the triangular violet hue narrowly avoiding another scorching bundle of fire from the hero. The hue began to fade and shimmer and with all her strength, Blood Knight lunged at the portal even leaving behind a scorching trail of embers in her attempt to gain more speed. Her vision went from purple to total white to darkness. It is a familiar feeling that wakes her from the darkness, a droplet of rain falls on her cheek and slides down her face. Then another and another and soon she gathers the strength to open her eyes and take in a familiar looking street around her. A faint light in the distance shines down upon a billboard sign "Welcome to Metropolis" She is confused, lonely and lost but as she raises her head an armoured figure lands before her... ''Powers and Vulnerabilities'' ''Super Strength'' Blood Knight’s demonic essence allows her press up to about 250 tonnes without strain but the true limit has never been tested especially if rage allowed to build or through mass blood induction. ''Super Endurance'' Blood Knight's demonic skin is high durable with little substances being able to hurt her skin though her skin is more susceptible if struck unaware. ''Heat Manipulation'' As common with all demonic entities, Blood Knight has an affinity with fire being able to generate as well as manipulate and control. Her most common method is heat production through her eyes but she can produce it from anywhere in her anatomy. ''Enhanced Speed'' Her vampiric origins have enabled her to possess enhance reflexes beyond that of an ordinary human but no-where to the extent of Superman or Flash. ''Flight'' Blood Knight has the ability to propel herself through the air. Her speed can be increased through the use of flame manipulation. ''Blood Manipulation'' The most mysterious but yet most powerful of her abilities. An ability almost never used by Blood Knight because of the sheer consequences of its action, she can manipulate blood in any living organism. Examples include the ability to shapeshift very slightly i.e. facial features, skin color etc, regaining memories from another through consumption of their blood to that of mutation in other life forms. This can be combined with that of her other abilities such as her heat manipulation to provide the most unforgivable of her abilities, boiling blood itself. ''Longetivity'' As a result of her blood manipulation and shapeshifting abilities, Blood Knight will live longer than an average human. The exact measure is unknown but it has been predicted that if she uses her abilities at this constant rate she could live from several centuries to several millennia. '''Weakness(es): Blood Her family curse as well as the use of blood manipulation causes her to lose a lot her own blood as energy; if too much is used she could kill herself. She must constantly replenish herself with external blood supplies to satisfy this. Mortality As a fail-safe by the Roanoke, she was made mortal to ultimately enable her to be taken care of when her 'use' expired. Magic Vulnerability Another fail-safe by the Roanoke, Blood Knight is vulnerable to most forms of magic. Minor Ice Vulnerability Being a being of heat she has a minor weakness to cold climate and cryokinesis. Personality and Traits Empathetic, Honorable, Protective, Stalwart, Inspirational Likes':'' Reading fiction, music, cooking, socializing with like minded people 'Dislikes':'' Demonic forces, corruption, ice-skating '''''Strong will and leadership A trait inherited by her ancestry as well as her adoptive father Minor Psychology skills Growing up with her adoptive father has enabled her to take in some of the skills learnt in professional psychology. These skills help her define motivation and reasoning as well as help to solve problems diplomatically first rather than consort to violence when not needed. Cooking Nothing more relaxing or enjoyable as cooking Equipment Her costume consists of a strong material which is very durable even under extreme stress or climate. Her suit consists of three Blood Stones, 1 on her chest and 1 on each glove. These unique artifacts given as a gift from a powerful sorceress years ago enable her to focus her abilities with more efficiency, allowing her to not need to refuel on blood as often as she does without them. Allies & Enemies Heroes right|125px Purple Hayes - Real Name: Doctor John Ezekiel Hayes - Height: 6'0" - Weight: 195 lbs - Eye color: Purple - Hair color: Black - Age: 54 - Sex: Male - Origin: Meta - Identity: Secret - Nationality: African American - Occupation: World Renown Psychiatrist/College Professor - Abilities Purple Haze is a very capable telepath, able to jump easily between the minds of individuals as well as take an observatory 'back seat' in their minds unaware. These skills he has perfected in his years of psychology and has been known to easily manipulate the minds and thoughts of others although he doesnt like to take away one's free will. His telekinetic abilities are more of a mystery as he often relies on his telepathy but nonetheless he is quite powerful in this field also. He has been known to make simple psionic constructs such as blade weapons to more powerful telekinetic abilities such as matter rearrangement and causing extreme structural failures in nigh impregnable fortifications. - Bio: Born in an America on the brink of change, the prospective Dr John Hayes so what the world was capable of first hand and decided he wanted to carry this great ideal forward. But his ideals were cut short during his teenage years when his latent mutant powers began to emerge. Dr Hayes was a telepathic and telekinetic and it was here that he realised the true nature of people and their thoughts. But it did not derail him, in fact it re-enforced his ideal; he would use his abilities to help people in a way no one else could.He chose Psychiatry as his medium in which to practice his gifts and naturally he became very good at it. It didn't take long for him to become renowned in his craft and before he was 25 became one of the leading in his field in the world. However fate knocked on his door at this time during one of his prestigious travels to the lost places of the world where he discovered the infant Amelia, who would become the world famous superhero Blood Knight. Over the next 20 years he raised the child on the values he held dear and become an even prouder man when she took up her role as a superhero. He was never too far away during her adventures dawning the name 'Purple Haze' after the effect his psychic abilities leave on their victims as well as one of his heroes Jimi Hendrix. Over time he became a key member to the government funded supergroup Stormflux along with his daughter and helped to bring down the Red Sun Rising conspiracy. But today he is on a quest to find his daughter along with Mariza the Mystic and a few other members of Stormflux, who has been displaced magically to another universe. Through Mariza he was able to track her down to a strange plane known as Metropolis, which to him looks vaguely familiar... ''Mariza the Mystic <> Cabala Noire - Real Name: Isabella Mariza Morrigan - Height: 5'8" - Weight: 156 lbs - Eye color: Green (solid glowing blue when powered) - Hair color: Dark Brown (Purple with white highlights in superhero guise) - Age: 21 - Sex: Female - Origin: Magic - Identity: Secret - Nationality: Irish - Occupation: Business Enterpriser - Abilities: Mariza is an incredibly powerful sorceress ranging from simple elemental abilities to fully functional magical constructs. Her powers derive from the Cabala, an ancient mystical energy that must bind with a host to survive. This symbiotic link enables her to tap into a near -limitless source f energy that is only limited by her imagination and knowledge of magic. The Cabala also allows her to fly and subsonic speeds even through the vacuum of space,project her body as an astral entity and grant her near immunity to telepathy. What makes her more dangerous is the rate in which she learns; in a period of 4 years she has practiced and mastered what has taken others a lifetime to achieve. This allows her to easily overcome and solve problems very quickly as well as be a focus of knowledge during battle. Her intellect and creativity allow her to be unpredictable on the field. - Bio: Born Mariza Morrigan to a high society family living in Ireland, the young sorceress never really felt at home. Her father the multi-billionaire tycoon Terrence 'Midas' Morrigan was known for turning dead business into pure gold and his financial genius insured his success. However growing up through the life a luxury was often overshadowed by her parents relentless arguments and their eventual divorce. She had no interest in taking over the family business an needed to find an escape from it all, thankfully her salvation came from right under her nose. The Morrigan family were infamous for their thirst for knowledge and over a long dynasty, had built up a repertoire of books and documents in their manor's library. It was here that Mariza was at home, she would lose herself in books for hours reading about tales of love, adventure and tragedy. One day however, on her 17th birthday she came across a book unlike any other in the library. It was a large, dark and dusty old book fastened shut with an iron lock and bearing a seal unlike any she had seen before. Curiosity overcame her and she tried to pick the lock with one of her hair clips but to her surprise it opened before she got the chance. She opened the book but found nothing in it; no words, no illustrations, nothing. She sighed but then a purple aura began to surround the book and a gateway began to appear on the page. It drew closer and closer and soon she found herself in a black room with purple symbols surround her body. In a flash of light, the purple symbols began to enter her head. As more and more entered she could feel her feet lift off the floor and a strange sensation coming over her body. Within moments the symbols stopped and she collapsed to the floor. She awoke to a burning sensation on her chest. The seal that was on the book had become a tattoo burning with purple hue on her chest. When she looked around her she found her beloved library in ruins burning furiously the books she spent the majority of her life with. She let out a pain she had never felt before. A month after the incident, homeless and orphaned, Mariza took whatever money she could from the family vault and headed to America to find a new life under the name Mariza Murdok. Her fate was about to change however when she accidentally ran into a man known as Purple Hayes in the airport. He saw part of her tattoo while she was collecting herself however she fled before he had a chance to respond. He knew that the symbol on her chest was magical and the fact that she was travelling alone increased his suspicions. Fortunate enough however he was able to 'lend a hand' at security where she was having a few problems by persuading the guards to look the other way. She owed him one and as result she told him her circumstances but in a reserved tone. He give her an offer to come be part of Stormflux in America and have a place in the world again. He knew she wouldn't believe him and so proved himself by levitating her luggage before her eyes. He explained that her tattoo was magical in origin and that she too would be able to do extraordinary things through the books in the librarat Stormflux. The mention of the word library sealed the deal and she accompanied him back to America. For the next 4 years she read thousands of books, developed into a powerful Sorceress named Mariza the Mystic and helped Purple Hayes, his daughter Blood Knight and teh rest of Stormflux protect the small world in which she lived in. During this time she was able to re-unite with her father with the help of Hayes and use her inherited enterprising genius funding the research of medicine and technology to improve the world as a whole. As a result she has become a powerful icon as both the global enterprising tycoon Isabella Morrigan and the heroic sorceress, Mariza the Mystic. In present time she is some of the few members of Stormflux who have travelled to the DC Universe in order to find Blood Knight. She is undercover in a new guise of the Legacy villain Cabala Noire in order to locate Blood Knight and find out who put her here. ' ' 'Villains' 'Blood Knight FAQ' '''How does Blood Knight's blood powers work and how does she take more blood in then?' Right, the uber question about my character. When BK uses some of her more powerful abilities such as healing others, shape-shifting to more complicated methods such as controlling the blood flow of other beings and matter manipulation she uses up a lot of her bodies energy resources. However these resources are not like yours or my energy resources, her body consists of 'blood energy' literally transforming the blood cells in her body into energy she can use for her abilities. For this reason she needs to replenish her own blood supply or she'll die from oxygen starvation or even severe blood loss. Her body has been designed to generate a lot more blood than the average human and so normal methods such as eating or drinking can produce enough cells to keep herself alive but she would be weakened both in health and physicality ( she would be unable to walk for a start). In order to stay at healthy superhuman levels she most transfuse external blood into her system via a special device made by a friend known as Blacksmith. Even though she is able to intake blood the more traditional vampiric way, she objects to it and rather prefers the transfusion injections into her arms to maintain her abilities. The transfusion causes her skin to turn red simply due to the amount of blood in her system. It is a painful process and probably one of the darkest aspects for a PK but she tries to oversee these 'flaws' through a positive image of hope for the future. Gallery